1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to portable electronic devices. In particular methods for expanding the functionality of electronic devices are disclosed.
2. Related Art
Bi-stable springs have two equilibrium positions. This allows a device with a bi-stable spring to assume two distinct configurations. The most recent widespread use of such a device was the slap bracelet, also called the slap wrap. The slap bracelet consists of layered flexible steel bands sealed within a fabric cover. Typical slap bracelets are roughly one inch in width by nine inches in length. In a first equilibrium position they can be flat. The second equilibrium is typically reached by slapping the flat embodiment across the wrist, at which point the bracelet curls around the wrist and stays relatively secure in a roughly circular position. The slap bracelet has been used primarily as a decorative bracelet; however, other uses have included for example keeping a pant leg away from a bike chain, or even using a slap bracelet covered with reflective tape for providing increased visibility for pedestrians and bikers at night. Perhaps most usefully it is quite easy to wrap around a wrist or leg, and stays conveniently in place.
Conversely conventional accessories for electronic devices do not tend to be easily wearable. They include various clips or may even rest precariously on an ear. In some cases accessory devices may even have to sit in a pant or coat pocket. Therefore an apparatus that capitalizes on the easily wearable nature of a bi-stable spring is desired